Feelings
by Bleep
Summary: Feelings of Love, Hate, Anger. Scott was hurt once before will it happen again or will he fight for love. Please R&R means a lot.
1. it starts

"If you don't want to die grab my hand!" Scott shouted to the little girl that stood on the cliff. 

"Save my parents!" The girl screamed back.

"Their dead! Now grab my hand!" Scott shouted again.

The little girl looked over the ledge that she stood on and then looked at Scott. The sweat glistened on his face and the determination stood as a silent reminder that he would not let her be left behind. A normal rescue it had seemed but when everything went horribly wrong Scott found himself running back after a lost soul. The blood pumped fast through his body as he inched himself just a little closer to the side.

"Please give me your hand." Scott yelled. This suprised him he had only known this girl for what five minutes and found himself begging and pleading with her.

"Why I have nothing left!" The girl screamed.

"You have a lot in life yet." Scott yelled down to her feeling a little annoyed.

'Can't the girl see that the cliff is about to fall.' Scott thought to himself.

"What I'm 26 and look at me not married no kids no one to even love. Now my parents the only people that I could look up too are gone." The girl cried.

'What shes 26!' Scott thought in a amazment the whole time he had thought of her as a meer child when she was actually an adult.

"Grab my hand I won't let you go!" Scott heard himself yell.

Just then the ground under him creaked and the world went dark. Scott didn't know how long he was out for but when he awoke there was a pile of rumble on top of him. Then the thoughtpopped into his head the last thing he remembered of her there was tears in her eyes and then the sound of a scream.

Scott painfully pulled himself out of the pile of rock and looked around for any sound of life.

"Hello! Can you hear me!" Scott shouted but nothing.

Scott then pulled a light out of his pocket and shined it across the ground. He then shined it up and looked for any signs of his brothers.

'Where the hell is Virgil.' Scott thought. His brother should be looking for him. Just as soon as he thought of his brother a faint cry came from above him.

"Scott!" Virgil's voice came.

"I'm ok!" Scott yelled back.

"We are getting the mole now so stay put!" Virgil yelled again.

"Ok!" Scott yelled and then thought, ' Where am I going to go.'

Scott made his way across the ground carefully and very slowly. He fell to the ground when he made his third pass of the same ground.

"Where is she!" Scott stammered to himself. This girl had made him feel something new and he didn't want to lose that.

"Please answer me!" Scott screamed to the black abyss of the newly formed hole in the ground.

A slight movement of the rock caught Scott's anttention. He picked himself up off the ground and quickly made his way to the pile of rock that had just moved. Scott began to dig and push away rock. The dirty face of the women he tired so hard to rescue before this. Her eyes looked up to him.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Don't be." Scott said cradling her head.

"You have beautiful eyes they remind me of my fathers." The women said.

"Thank you, are you ok?" Scott asked a sense of weight lifting off him flooding in over him.

"I'm Alexa Smith. I'm fine." She said smiling.

"I'm Scott Tr-" Scott stopped himself he could never give away his biggest secret.

"I understand." Alexa said.

"Scott we are bringing the mole through so stand back!" Virgil yelled.

Scott quickly pushed the rest of the rumble off of Alexa and then picked her up in his arms and walked to a corner of the room. Moments later the mole was pushing through the wall and Virgil was climbing out of it. Virgil ran over to Scott with a can of oxygen.

"Are you ok?" Virgil asked.

"Yes I'm fine and so is Alexa other then a broken wrist." Scott said and smiled.

Virgil raised his eyebrow at this and then shook his head at this and then grabbed Alexa from Scott and helped her into the mole. Scott shined his light around one last time for anybody or anything and then headed for the mole.

"Ouch!" Alexa yelped and grabbed her chest.

"What is it!" Scott said quickly making his way back to her.

"I don't know my chest just started hurting when I turned." Alexa said.

"Let me see. Lay back on the bench and I'll check." Scott said.

Alexa winced at the pain as she laided back. Alexa's hand shot out and grabbed her side and she yelled out in pain, "Oh It hurts."

Her hand came back and the crimson color of blood dripped from it. Alexa looked up at Scott and then closed her eyes and started to tremble.

"Alexa wake up open your eyes!" Scott yelled at her.

"Scott we are reaching the surface." Virgil yelled back hearing Scott yell.

As the mole pulled itself out of the ground Scott jumped out with Alexa in his arms running towards an ambulance.Scott arrived at the ambulance seconds later, with Alexa still shaking in his arms.

"Help!" He cried out before he got there.

"She is losing blood fast we need to get her to the hospital or we will lose her." The EMT shouted.

"Are you family?" The second EMT asked Scott.

"No I just saved her." Scott yelled back thinking that had to be the stupidest question he had been asked.

"Then you can't come. Let's go!" The EMT shouted and shut the ambulance doors and the ambulance sped away. Scott turned back to Virgil and shouted,"Let's go!"

"But Scott we have-"

"I don't really care about the dam clean up let the law enforcement deal with that." Scott shouted back and ran off to Thunderbird 1.

"Scott stop this!" Virgil yelled over the com-link.

"No Virgil Now let's go!" Scott screamed back.

"Scott you don't even know who she is!" Virgil yelled back.

"Yeah and you do!" Scott yelled.

Virgil now on video com-link held up a stack of papers. "I know her better then you." He said quietly.

"You bastard what did you do?" Scott stormed.

"When you where tending to her at the ambulance I ran a check on her name. Funny thing what you find when you dig deep." Virgil said.

"Shut your mouth you know nothing!" Scott growled.

"Alexa 'Smith' real name Kelly Dell. FBI agent sent to play roll of Smith daughter. Smith daughter is also a FBI agent on the run from mexico. I'm sorry Scott." Virgil said.

"No that can't be why would they have that on the computer for anyone to get?" Scott yelled.

"They don't I know access codes got them from my years in the Government." John pipped in.

"John you-?" Scott was now angry and confused.

"Scott-"

"No I need to know for sure." Scott said and flew off into the distance.

"We have to stop him." Virgil said to John.

"No he needs this." John said.

Scott started in the direction of the island, he might be upset but he knew he could never put the IR in jepordy. Once he got on the island he grabbed a bag with clothes and grabbed a wallet and cell phone then ran out the back door. Scott threw on a pair of sun glasses as he started preping Tracy one. Brains and Jeff where down in the lab so they never knew that Scott was back. As quickly as he had come it seemed Scott was back in the air and flying to the hospital. His head reeling with all the information he was given.

'It can't be true.' Scott thought to himself.

"It can't be true." He said aloud slaming his fist down on the dash.

Scott could never be in love with someone it would never happen. But how could this women make him weak at the knees and speechless. Scott saw so much in that women that reminded him of his mother. After his mother had died he harden is heart and forgot of the meaning of love or the word. Scott had been in his room so many nights puinshing a bag or on the beach running off any thoughts of that feeling. Till the time came when he would laugh off the whole thing when his brothers joked about it. Now it seemed the tables had turned and instead of Scott begin strong and flawless this women had come in and made him confused and weak.

'Kelly'

'kelly'

'Kelly'

Scott repeated the name to himself as he flew off into the sunset.


	2. Lies

"I'm looking for a women that checked in earlier." Scott said.

"Ok do you know what her name is?" The nurse at the desk asked.

"Alexa Smith." Scott said and then looked around. He could hear the shuffle of papers behind him.

"I'm sorry sir there is no one here by that name." The nurse said and then started writing on some other papers.

"How about Kelly Dell?" Scott asked. He was still hoping that what Virgil said was a terrible joke just to get on his nerves.

"Yes um she checkedin about 2 hours ago and is in ICU. Are you family?" The nurse then asked.

"Yes." Scott answered quickly he had to see her again.

"I'm a brother." Scott then added seeing how the nurse was confused.

"Ok she is in ICU room 3.I can get an attendent to help you if you can't find it." The nurse said.

"Oh no thanks I'll be fine." Scott said and then turned and walked up the hall to two swinging doors that said ICU.

As he walked into the room flashbacks of the time he lost his mother hit him hard but now was not a time to worry about that. Scott heard the sounds of heart machines and breathing machines all around him and the smell so clean and such a toxic smell. Scott took a step back to the door what was he doing he didn't even know this girl if he turned back now she would forget he would forget and everyone would be happier. Scott willed himself around again he wouldn't let her forget and he would never forget. There at the end of the room was a curtain and he pulled it back to see a figure sitting up and looking out of the window.

"Kelly?" Scott asked wondering if it was her.

She spun around and looked at him her eyes filled with tears and failuer written all over her face.

"I'm suprised that you came back." Kelly said and then looked back out the window.

Scott stood silent not knowing how to continue,"I wanted to see how you where." He finally said.

"So much depened on that mission and I screwed it up. I was trying to stop that shooter that I forgot about the family." Kelly said and then looked back at Scott.

"I guess you know the truth now."

"Yes I do." Scott said and took a chair by her bed.

"Well I guess we aren't so different." Kelly said and put a smile on her face.

"I guess not." Scott said and once again that feeling of anger came back over him.

"Why didn't you say anything you could have been killed." Scott stammered.

"It's all part of the job I knew the risk when I signed up." Kelly said and then laided her hand on his.

"Why then why if you knew all this would happen why didn't you stop what about your husband or your kids." Scott stammered again.

"I don't have any kids and a husband, when I began in the FBI my whole family left me I was on my own." Kelly said and then giggled.

"What?" Scott growled at her.

"You were worried about me." Kelly said and made a little face.

"No I wasn't, I was just worried about getting everyone out ok." Scott said and made a little face too.

"Sure you where." Kelly said and then looked at Scott with clear green eyes.

"Why do you have to be so cute?" Scott then asked.

"Oh so now I'm cute." Kelly said and giggled.

"When are you going to be out of this place?" Scott then said remebering he had business to attend to.

"Tomorrow if I look better. The doctors say I have a broken wrist and 3 broken ribs but thats all." Kelly said feeling the tension grow in the room.

"Well I better let you get back to sleep so you can build up your strength." Scott said and grinned at her.

Kelly laided back in the bed and saw Scott turn to leave. Her hand grabbed his and he turned to her.

"I don't want to hurt you Scott. So maybe it's best if we don't see eachother again."

"I won't let you go that easy." Scott said and turned and walked out of the door.

As he was walking down the hall that strangge feeling of wanting and chills ran up his back. This was too much for him to handle maybe he needed a break. All Scott knew was that he wouldn't let Kelly go like the rest.


	3. Telling the Truth

Outside the rain started to come down harder as Scott walked restlessly up and down the halls of the hospital. It was 5:00 in the morning and visiting hours weren't till six. Scott had been up the night before thinking andrethinking what he was about to ask Kelly. His mind made up he caught a taxi and came to the hospital as fast as he could. The only noise in the hospital corridor was ones of shoes meeting the floor and his low shallow breathing.

"Here." A voice of a women said and then the hot steaming smell of coffee met his nose.

"What?" He looked up in shock to see Kelly sitting in a wheel chair.

"Thought you would need something warm its awful outside." Kelly said and smiled at him.

"Kelly you should be in bed." Scott said standing up to help her.

"Do the nurses know where you are?" Scott then asked.

"To tell you the truth I have been in tougher situations then this were I had to sneak out." Kelly said and then started to roll herself to the window.

"You are one force not to mess with I can tell that already." Scott said and chuckled.

"So. Why are you here I thought you would be miles away by now." Kelly said and looked into those deep brown eyes of the man that had saved her.

"Well I was thinking and well I couldn't get you out of my mind." Scott said and then turned around.

"Ah I see. The dashing gentlemen turning to mush because of the beautiful girl." Kelly said and giggled and then lifted her hand and put it under Scott's chin. "Tell me the truth."

"The truth is thatican'tstopthinkingaboutyouandiwanttobeyourboyfriend." Scott mumbled.

"Ok try slowing down and putting spaces between your words." Kelly said and looked at him hard.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I want to be your boyfriend." Scott said and then turned a deep shade of red.

"Scott that is very sweet but it would never work. I have my work with the FBI and you have your work. We would just end up hurting eachother." Kelly said and started to roll down the hall.

"Now your lying to me. You know this could work but you don't want it to, Why?" Scott said stepping infront of her.

"Scott please don't do this to me." Kelly said and tried to get away.

"Kelly why is this so hard for you?" Scott kept asking.

"Because David was killed!" Kelly shouted and broke down crying.

"Kelly I... I didn't know I'm so sorry." Scott stammered grabbing her in a tight hug.

"I swore I would never hurt anyone again. I swore it Scott." Kelly continued to cry.

"Please tell me about it." Scott whispered into her ear.

"I was working on a mission and they took him hostage I never got to him in time." Kelly said now wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kelly you don't have to worry about that we both work in some kind of dangerous work you know that."Scott said lifting her hands in his.

"Scott I need my rest now please take me to my room." Kelly said and then closed her eyes.

'Oh Kelly what happened to you?' Scott wondered as he rolled the wheel chair down the hall.

Please review! I would like to hear what you readers think of my stories. It really means a lot to me to hear your opinion on these sorts of things.


	4. Choices

Kelly laid in the hospital sleeping after their last converstaion Kelly need the rest. Scott stayed right by her side the whole time. It amazed him that even with all that she had been through she was still so beautiful. Ahand was placed on his shoulder that made him jump out of his day dream.

"Scott. How are you doing?" Jeff's words came.

Scott rubbed his eyes it had been days it seemed that he had got a good nights rest.

"Good." The word rolled off his lips like poison.

"Scott your not doing good, come with me to get coffee." Jeff said.

"I can't leave her-"

"She will be fine for an hour." Jeff said and pulled his son away from the girl.

Scott stumbled backwards never taking his sight off of Kelly. The door then shut softly and her grace and beauty where gone. Scott looked over at his father,"I'm sorry I was going to call but lost track of time."

"I know." Jeff said and smiled. His eyes had a gleam to them that Scott hadn't seen before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Scott then asked.

"Oh it's nothing I was just thinking about your mother." Jeff said and sat down in a chair.

Scott sat his cup of coffee down on the table and then also sat down. Scott knew that if his father was thinking of his mother it meant something. Scott had touched something in Jeff that hadn't been noticed for so many years.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"I looked just like you did when I met your mother and I felt what you felt." Jeff said and then stared at Scott hard.

"Scott do you like this girl or do you love her?"

"I don't know." Scott answered he was truly confused now.

"I'm guessing that John and Virgil told you about her." Jeff said.

"Yes they did." Scott said he still felt a betrayal on that.

"Did you-" Jeff said and then looked down at the watch that started to ring.

"Go John." Jeff said dropping everything else for his second eldest son.

"Earthquake outside of San Fransico two people trapped in a building law enforcement can't get to them." John spoke with a cold hard tone in his voice.

"Ok I'll get back to the island as fast as possible get your brothers on their way. Get the machines ready I want Alan in TB2 with Virgil. Once I get to the island I'll bring TB1." Jeff said getting into his car.

A suprised look came upon his face when he saw Scott behind the wheel.

"Scott you don't have to come." Jeff spoke.

"I'm coming." Scott then flipped a screen on and got a com-link open with Virgil.

"Virgil get Alan in TB1 you takeTB2 get the mole loaded up." Scott started to give out orders. Virgil gave his father a glance,"Do it!" Jeff used with force and authority in his voice.

"We will bring Tracy 1and be there as soon as possible."Jeff then said.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Scott put in.

'Kelly please forgive me.' Scott kept thinking in his mind.

Jeff looked at his son and his heart skipped a beat Scott was really in love with this girl. Jeff didn't know how to react he was proud of his son for getting close to someone but in the same time he flet that he needed to protect Scott more. Jeff didn't want any of his sons hurt.

'It's all part of life.' Jeff thought to himself and then looked on into the distance.

Kelly disappered from Scott's thoughts as they arrived at the danger zone. Jeff and Scott quickly made their way to Thunderbird 1 where their uniforms would be waiting. Scott jumped out of TB1 first and made his way to Alan who was looking puzzled.

"Alan!" Scott yelled over all the noise.

"Scott." Alan yelled back running towards him.

"Anything new?" Scott then asked looking at the building.

"The two people stuck inside are a women and child. They are on the fifth floor and the building is about to fall in. Virgil went in-"

"What you let him go in by himself!" Scott said looking at the building as it creaked.

"He told me to wait for you guys." Alan said now looking at his father running towards them.

"Alan tell dad that I'm going in after Virgil we will be out in no time. I want you to bring the mole as close as you can so we can jump in and get out quickly." Scott yelled starting is short run towards the building.

Scott climbed in what he thought was a window and started to yell out,"Virgil!" A soft yell from above him told him that Virgil was ok.

Scott then climbed the crumbling stairs to were he heard his brother.Virgil appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Scott I thought-" Virgil started.

"I know forget it we needto get these people out of here."Scott yelled, just then the building creaked violently.

"Move!" Scott screamed at Virgil.

Virgil grabbed the child and Scott grabbed the womens hand and ran carefully over the falling wood.They were just about out of the building as an aftershock hit and threw everyone to the ground. Scott rose off the floor and helped the women he then saw in horror as the floor he had been running on seconds later grumble and fall leaving a huge hole.

"Virgil get out of here let's go!" Scott screamed as he pulled the women in front of him and hurried for the door.

"Scott!" Virgil's cry came. Virgil was laying on the ground holding his knee. The child was screaming in terror.

"Virgil." Scott said as he made his way back to his brother.

"I think I broke it." Virgil said as he struggled to pull himself off the floor.

Scott thought quickly and then yelled at the women,"Take the child and get out of her I'll come up behind with him GO!"

The child ran to the women and the women picked the child up and ran out of the hole.

"Scott! Virgil!" Jeff yelled down into the building.

Scott pulled his brother to his feet and started their slow voyage to the door. Scott made a quick glance behind him and looked in disgust as the floor began to grumble again. The two of them where a few inches from the door when the floor creaked and groaned. Virgil looked at Scott and then looked at the distance to the door.

"Scott we are not going to make it." Virgil said grunting picking his leg up and stumbling again.

"You are!" Scott yelled as he pushed his brother the short distance to the door. Jeff grabbed Virgil's hand and pulled him up. He then looked at Scott who had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Scott come on!" Jeff shouted.

"I'll never make it and the floor is about to give way." Scott said back.

"Scott you can make it come on!" Jeff yelled.

"This isn't so bad I will be gone with a painless death." Scott then said quietly.

"Scott don't talk like-" Jeff was cut off as the floor gave another groan. He shot a glance at Scott who stood there with a clear determind look on his face.

"Scott Please." Jeff cried trying hard to make his way out to his eldest son.

"I love you." Scott said as the floor gave way.

"SCOTT!" Jeff screamed.

Alan sank to his knees sobbing Scott couldn't be gone. Jeff also feel to his knees sobbing. Virgil laid there shocked.

"No!" Jeff yelled.

Please review.


	5. Lives

As Scott fell all his thoughts turned to Kelly. How could he leave her in so much pain. He had to protect her he wanted to marry her. His head spun around him looking for an escape and then he saw it a water pipe shooting from the wall about 5 feet away. As he quickly fell down towards it his arms stretched out for it. Scott closed his eyes praying to god to let him catch it. With his hot sweaty fingers felt cold metal he almost cried out in happiness.

Scott's head then shot up to see a little stream of light coming from where he just fell. His happiness quickly was washed from his face as he began to think. He then started to yell to his brothers and father.

"Dad help me!" He screamed. When he got no response he knew he was too far down.

It was then it hit him that he was wearing his wrist watch. He looked down at it his wrist was bloody and broken Scott saw and the wrist watch had a crack through the glass.

'Please work.' He thought to himself.

"This Scott Tracy calling the Thunderbirds." He choose his words carefully.

Scott sat in the dark hole for what seemed like a life time when he heard it his brother John.

"Scott is that you?" John gentle but tear choked voice asked.

'Thank God it worked.' Scott thought then looked down at the watch.

"Yes it is me I need help." His voice broken in tears of happiness.

"Scott we thought you where gone." John said and then looked to be looking in another direction as he opened another link to his father.

"Dad Scott's alive and he needs help." John shouted over the wrist com.

"You didn't miss me or anything."Scott said chukling.

"Scott we all missed you Alan took it very hard." John said and saw Scott's eyes sink.

"Hmmm." Scott murmured.

"Scott you stay put they're coming for you." John then said and then Scott heard the crys from his family above him.

Sorry for the short chapter I had some other business to take care of.


	6. change

"Scott thank God your ok." Jeff said pulling Scott into a tight hug. Scott had only been out of the "wreck" as it would later be called a couple minutes. He was now sitting in the back of an ambulance.

With an oxygen mask on his face and his wrist bandage up the EMT still wanted him to go to the hospital. After a couple of minutes of argument with his father Scott finally gave in and rode in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Well Scott you broke your wrist in about three different places, you bruised your ribs quite a bit but you should be fine. I'll have the nurse put a cast on you and your good to go." The doctor smiled looking over Scott's file.

"Scott….Oh god I was so worried." Kelly said as she rolled the wheelchair in and looked up at Scott.

"Kelly you should be in bed." Scott said seeing how pale Kelly's face looked.

"Oh don't worry about me I'm fine. I don't think I could take another night of hospital food but what can I do." Kelly said and smiled.

Scott hoped down from the bed that he was sitting on and grabbed Kelly in a tight hug. Kelly stayed in the room with Scott as the nurse put the cast on and then Scott pushed her outside to a near garden.

"It's beautiful." Kelly said feeling the warmth of the sun.

"Yes it is." Scott said and then sat on a bench to gaze at the beauty with Kelly.

"Scott I was really worried about you." Kelly said then gazing into his eyes.

Scott sat there looking back at her and then said, "I love you." The words broke the silence for only seconds as a nurse came out and said, "Kelly it's time."

The nurse grabbed the wheelchair and started to move but Scott jumped in front of them.

"What is it time for?" Kelly dropped her gaze from him and her power and grip on the world was lost.

"Kelly what's wrong." Scott said kneeling in front of her.

"Everything is." Kelly said and a tear feel on to Scott's hand that was now rested on her knee.

"Kelly please." Scott begged.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Kelly said and then said, "Nurse take me now please."

"Kelly what's going on?" Scott pleaded now.

The nurse pushed the chair away from Scott with Scott hot on her heels. When the nurse pushed the chair in the room another bed sat next to Kelly's.

"I'm sorry sir but I have to ask you to leave as I prep Kelly." The nurse said pushing Scott out of the door.

"Kelly!" Scott called once more but Kelly didn't look back at him.

Scott raced down the hall to the front desk.

"Scott what's wrong?" Jeff asked as his son ran past him to the front desk.

"Kelly." Scott said.

Scott got to the front desk and looked at the nurse sitting there going through papers.

"What's happening to Kelly Dell?" Scott asked catching his breath.

"I'm sorry sir I can't give you any information on anyone being treated here." The nurse said and then looked back at the computer.

"Tell me what's happening!" Scott shouted at her.

"Sir please lower your voice." The nurse said.

"I will not lower my voice till I get answers!" Scott yelled then.

"please leave." The nurse said and Scott just glared at her.

The nurse pushed her chair to a phone near by and said, "Security can you come up here and remove a man from my desk." The nurse then put the phone down and glared back at Scott.

Shortly after to large man wearing black came and grabbed Scott by the shoulders.

"Take your hands off of my son!" Jeff said glaring back and forth from the nurse to then men holding Scott.

"What's going on here!" The voice of a doctor came.

"He started screaming at me for information on a Kelly Dell." The nurse stated her story and then Scott told his side.

"Scott come with me." The doctor said and nodded at the guards and took Scott by the arm and lead him down the hall.

" Tell me what's going on." Scott said still heated from what had just happened.

"Scott you really like that girl don't you?" The doctor said and chuckled.

"Dr. Thornton you have known me my whole life what do you think." Scott said and then looked Dr. Thornton hard in the eye.

"What is happening to her?" Scott then asked.

"She is having heart surgery." Dr. Thornton said.

"What?" Scott asked stammered.

"She has had a hole in her heart her whole life and now we finally found a perfect match for a transplant." The doctor said.

"What do you mean you just found a perfect match?" Scott then asked.

"When she was born we noticed a small hole in her heart but weren't very worried about it cause it was small. But throughout the hole started to get bigger. We searched for a new heart for years and put her on a waiting list." The doctor then explained.

"But wouldn't have killed her?" Scott then asked.

"Scott, Kelly has had surgeries her whole life for heart problems. When she last came in she almost died her heart his done fighting and she is giving up too." The doctor said and then looked at Scott hard.

"Will she be ok?" Scott finally asked.

"If her body takes the heart she will be fine but" The doctor stopped.

"But what?" Scott asked.

"Scott she is done fighting if this doesn't work I'm afraid we could lose her." The doctor said and then his pager went off.

"Scott I have to go but let me tell you if that girl needed to hear those three words today would be the day to make her wish come true." Dr. Thornton then turned and walked down the hall.

Scott broke out running down the hall back to Kelly's room. When he reached it Kelly was laying on a bed with her hair pulled back and machines begin hooked to her.

"Kelly I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me?" Scott asked as he grabbed her hand.

"Not your problem." Kelly said weakly.

"It is my problem you're my girl." Scott said and forced a smile.

"I don't want them to do this to me I'm done." Kelly then said.

"Don't say that. We will have a beautiful life together." Scott said the tears building up inside him.

A couple more nurses came in and started to move the bed out of the room. Scott kept pace with the nurses keeping his hand entangled with Kelly's.

"Scott don't forget me?" Kelly said as Scott slowed.

"Kelly you're a fighter I love you." Scott called as the swinging doors shut and Scott was lost from her sight. Kelly loved Scott more then anything in the world but she was tried of begin cut up. She couldn't do it anymore and her body was telling her this everyday.

'Scott don't be mad.' Kelly thought to herself as her whole world turned black.

Thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapters. I kept Scott alive for all you Scott fans.


	7. Broken Ties

Scott sat on the bench in the waiting room his eyes misty with tears. Kelly couldn't leave him now he had just found her. Once she was back in his arms and safe he would never let her go again.

'Kelly is my soul mate' Scott thought he kept replaying that thought in his mind throughout the night.

"Here take this you look like you need it." Jeff said and handed Scott some coffee.

"Thanks." Scott said and rubbed his neck.

"Any news?" Jeff then asked.

"Nothing." Scott said and breathed in the deep aroma of the coffee.

"She will be fine. The first time I saw her I knew she was a fighter." Jeff said and grinned.

"Just like a Tracy." Scott said and looked at his father.

"Scott whatever you choose I'm behind you 100" Jeff said and smiled at his son.

"I won't let her go again. I'm going to keep her close from now on." Scott said and sank back into the chair.

"Scott when the time comes that you make the next step in life come talk to me." Jeff said and then sat next to his son through the night.

The morning came and so did the news of Kelly. Dr. Thornton approached Scott his head hung.

'Oh no!' Scott's heart screamed inside of him.

"Scott, Mr. Tracy." Dr. Thornton started he rubbed his neck and then looked at the both of them.

"We went in but half way through the surgery we started to lose her." The doctor stopped.

"What happened tell me." Scott pushed.

"We placed her original heart back in and shocked her." The doctor paused and then continued, "She will be placed in ICU for a couple weeks till she is strong enough to go through with the surgery again." Dr. Thornton then looked at Scott.

"Scott she is sleeping now, but if something happens tonight to her heart we will lose her." Dr. Thornton said and rubbed his face.

"Can I see her?" Scott asked.

"You will need to stand behind a window. You will be able to talk to her but we can't let anything that might be sick or become sick to pass germs to her. She is very week right now." The Doctor advised Scott.

"Just let me see her." Scott said and then looked at Jeff. Jeff nodded his head and went to make the phone call to the island.

Dr. Thornton took Scott to the ICU and walked him into a room that was separated from Kelly's. The doctor looked at him and then said, "Scott I'm sorry."

Scott grabbed the doctors arm and made eye contact with him that he had never made before. It was one of deep sorrow and no regret. Scott then looked through the window and watched Kelly breath.

"Kelly honey please be strong don't let go." Scott said the tears rolling down his face.

His only response was the beeping of the monitors telling him she was still alive. Scott talked to Kelly for hours and then he seemed to drift away in sleep. In his dreams he saw Kelly she stood there on the cliff looking at him. The tears in her eyes the fright but the warmth and caring. Scott saw her beauty Kelly was strong she almost killed herself to keep a family safe and in the end and failed and she felt deeply troubled by that. She felt the same way Scott did when he failed. Guilty, hurt, angry that's what Scott felt right now. He had failed her and now she was fading away because of him. He was snapped out of his thoughts when a voice called.

Instead of Kelly saying "Save my family." Kelly looked Scott deep in the eyes and said, "Scott it hurts."

"Kelly hold on." Scott answered.

"Scott I love you so much but I'm not strong enough. What if it doesn't work?" She questioned her eyes filled with tears.

"It will work and your much stronger then I could ever be." Scott said his heart beating faster.

"Scott I don't want to leave." She cried.

"You won't I won't let you." Scott cried back.

"I wanted a family and husband now it won't happen." She said in a hurt tone.

"Stop talking like that we will have a family and you'll come home to me and say I'm glad to be your wife Scott." Scott said and smiled through the tears at her.

"Hold me." Kelly cried and reached her hand out to him.

Instead of her falling Scott grabbed her hand and pulled her into him close.

"I'll never let you go." Scott whispered into her ear, "Never."

"Scott. Scott wake up!" A voice called for him. Kelly's face vanished and then the rest of her and his father appeared.

"Scott wake up look." Jeff nudged his son.

Scott woke up startled.

"What?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Look!" Jeff said in a amazed tone.

Scott turned to look where his father was pointing. Scott almost broke down at what he saw. Kelly's head was facing him and her eyes where open. The tears dampened her face and his face was also wet. He walked up to the window and put his hands up to it.

"Hello sunshine." He said smiling.

"Hey cowboy." She said and looked at him and smiled.

"I saw you in my dreams." Scott said still amazed.

"I did too you told me to be strong and you held me close. What a sweet dream." Kelly said and then coughed. Her eyes shut and Scott was frantic.

"KELLY!" He screamed.

"Gosh have you ever heard of rest." Kelly said in an annoyed tone.

Scott breathed with a heavy sigh of relief.

"Don't do that again Kelly." Scott scolded.

"Did you mean it." Kelly then asked.

"What?" Scott asked.

"That I would come home at night and say 'I'm glad I'm your wife Scott" Kelly said and looked at Scott with a stern look.

"All of it honey once you get better we will be married. And have kids and we will grow old together." Scott said and smiled.

"That's sounds perfect." Kelly said and drifted back to sleep.

Well how about this chapter how do you like it my readers. Thanks for all the reviews.


	8. Secrets

"I'm looking for Kelly Dell." A young women said at the front desk.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"I'm her step sister." The women said.

"Ok follow me." The nurse said walking around the desk and leading the women to the ICU.

Scott stood up when he saw the nurse and the young women walk into the room. His face was puzzled just like the young women's.

"Who are you?" The women asked.

"I could ask the same thing." Scott said looking at her up and down.

The women grunted and then pushed her hand out to him, "I'm Rachel Stevens."

"I'm Scott Tracy and this is my younger brother Virgil." Scott said nodding at Virgil.

"If I'm not so bold how are you related?" Rachel then asked.

"We are getting married." Scott answered and then gave her a questioning look.

"I'm her step sister." Rachel then walked to the window and looked at Kelly.

Rachel turned back to Scott and said, "Do you mind."

Scott jumped at this and then grabbed Virgil's shirt and said, "We need to talk."

The two men were out of the room in seconds and Rachel turned back to the window.

"Kelly look at you." Rachel whispered.

Kelly's head turned towards Rachel at hearing her voice and said, "You shouldn't be here."

"Kelly why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked hurt that Kelly wouldn't trust her.

"It wasn't a problem." Kelly said her voice just a whisper.

"Kelly I could have helped you." Rachel said not showing any sign of tears or pain.

"It's been along time since I saw you." Kelly then said.

"Yes it has three years." Rachel said and then added, "I'm so sorry."

"I hated you." Kelly then said and Rachel stood shocked.

"I hated you when you left but I should have known you couldn't be around him anymore." Kelly said.

"Richard had nothing to do with it I was on a mission." Rachel said.

"Why so far away?" Kelly then asked, "I thought you would never come back." Kelly then shut her eyes and went back to sleep.

'If you only knew.' Rachel then thought and then left the room to make a call.

"Virgil I want you to run a check on Rachel Stevens." Scott said and looked up and down the hall for anyone that might be listening.

"Scott you can't do that." Virgil said and then pushed Scott's hands away from him.

"Yes I can now are you going to help or not?" Scott pressured.

"I'm sorry I can't." Virgil said and then walked away.

"Damn." Scott cursed to himself.

"Scott where have you been geez." Alan said.

"What is it?" Scott asked seeing his little brother breathing so hard.

"Someone went into Kelly's room." Alan said and tugged at Scott's shirt.

"I know." Scott said and then his eyes got wide.

"what?" Alan asked.

"I need you to do a favor for me." Scott said and then held Alan's shoulders.

"Now listen very carefully." Scott said and began to whisper into Alan's ear.

After 5 minutes of telling Alan the plan Alan nodded his head and ran off down the hall.

Scott put a grin on his face and walked back to Kelly's room.

Another Short one guys sry.


	9. Emergency

Virgil still walked down the hall angry. If he could only tell Scott why he couldn't get Rachel's information. The past was quickly making it's way back to haunt Virgil. Alan then shot by Virgil and Virgil watched his every move. Scott wasn't dumb Virgil knew and if Scott couldn't get his info from one brother he always had four others.

"Hi!" Alan said excitedly to Rachel and stuck his hand out to her.

"Hello, I'm sorry I can't talk right now I'm on the phone." Rachel said grinning.

"Oh ok." Alan said and then leaned back against the wall.

Rachel turned her back on him trying to finish talking to whoever it was that she was on the phone with.

"You need to come a.s.a.p. You need to see her before the surgery." Rachel said hurriedly. She then got the answer she was looking for and said goodbye and then hung up.

Rachel turned to see Alan still leaning against the wall.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I was wondering if Kelly had parents still around that I could call." Alan stated.

"Her father is on his way." Rachel said and then started to walk pass him.

"Ok well I guess I'll see you later." Alan said and as he passed he laid his hand on her shoulder. She shot a glance at him.

"I'm really sorry about your sister." Alan said and then walked back down the hall where Scott waited for him.

"Did you get on her?" Scott questioned. A simple nod from Alan's head told him that it had been placed.

A simple listening device to hear anything Rachel talked about.

A few minutes later Scott's watch sprang to life and he put it close to his ear.

"Rachel it's been along time." A voice like Virgil's said.

"Yes it has Virgil I was suprised to see you here." Rachel said. Alan and Scott sat shocked Virgil knew this women.

'But how?' Scott kept asking himself.

"How have you been?" Virgil then asked.

"It's been hard but I have kept busy." Rachel said and then there was a pause.

"It was the job." Virgil said then.

"I know and when you left me I was hurt but I have grown from it and now I have devoted myself to the FBI." Rachel said.

"I loved you Rachel." Virgil seemed to cry out.

"We could never love eachother Virgil." Rachel said and then seemed to walk away.

"Rachel!" Virgil called out.

"I'm sorry but I have other buisness to attend to." Rachel said and then all was heard was her feet meeting the floor.

Scott turned his watch off and then looked at Alan.

"Scott he and Rachel?" Alan stammered.

"That bastard!" Scott growled and then ran past Alan.

"Scott!" Alan shouted but Scott had his mind set on one thing killing Virgil.

Scott ran down the hall where Kelly's room was and found Virgil in there.

"How could you do this to me you bastard!" Scott growled.

"What?" Virgil asked.

"Don't play dumb. I know what happened with you and Rachel." Scott yelled.

"How? How did you know that?" Virgil asked now getting angry himself.

"It doesn't matter how I know, it's that I do know." Scott said and swung a fist at Virgil that hit him square in the jaw.

The commtion woke Kelly and she looked to see the two men fighting.

"Stop!" She cried out weakly but nothing seemed to come out.

"Please Scott stop!" She cried and then Kelly fell into darkness.

Scott and Virgil ran to the window and started to bang on it hearing the heart monitor go off.

"KELLY!" Scott shouted.

Virgil ran out into the hall and screamed for help. He saw a doctor and nurses running towards him. The doctor quickly washed off and ran into the room. It all happened so quickly that when it was done Scott had no clue what had happened. Kelly was very pale now and looked like she could take no more. The doctor came out and grabbed scott.

"Scott we are going to operate now." He said.

"But I thought-" Scott started but was cut off.

"If we don't she will die." The doctor said and ran back to Kelly's room.

The bed with Kelly's weak form came out next and moved past Scott that he had no time to react. But when she disappeared through those swing doors he dropped to his knees and prayed.

Here you go my readers hope you like it.


	10. News

3 hours Scott sat in the quiet waiting for any word on Kelly. Rachel had come back down the hall after hearing the news she was swept up in the arms of a crying man. Scott shortly after found out that it was Kelly's father Chris.

"Rachel she will be fine." He had said trying to comfort her.

"What if she's not I will have no one left." Rachel yelled.

"Don't talk like that!" Chris had yelled back and then looked her in the face and said.

"Do you remember when Kelly's mom passed away what she told her?" Chris asked.

"Yes I do." Rachel paused and then continued, "She said be strong and don't cry cause they are a waste of happy tears. That whenever Kelly felt frightened or sad to remember that God would always be there for her and that she was going to be one of God's helpers." Rachel said.

Chris wiped the tears away from his stepdaughters face.

"Whatever happens we will grow from it. Don't forget that Rachel don't ever forget it." Chris told her and then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Rachel can we talk?" Virgil asked.

"I need to stay here." Rachel said. Chris looked at Virgil and then looked at Rachel and said, "Go ahead I'll be right here."

"But…"

"But nothing go." Chris said.

Rachel walked by Virgil down the hall a ways.

"Rachel I never forgot you. Everyday I kicked myself for letting you go." Virgil paused seeing that Rachel was about to protest but before she could he finish.

"I don't ever want to regret another day that I can't hold you in my arms. Rachel will you marry me?"

Rachel looked at him and her eyes filled with tears.

"To much has happened. My sister could die. I need to spend time with my father. And I will be heading back to work…" Virgil put his lips against hers.

"Just say yes and we can deal with these problems later." He whispered running his hands up her back.

"Oh Virgil I do but. We can't!" She said as she pulled away and said, "I'm sorry." And once again was out of Virgil's arms.

"Scott you love my daughter and I heard what you told Rachel about marrying her. I'm telling you right now that I would be the happiest father on this planet earth if you made her your wife." Chris said and then swung his hand out for Scott to shake.

"Thank you." Scott said stunned and then shook Chris's hand.

Those doors opening after so long made everyone stand up. The doctor came out he was full of blood and Scott couldn't help but run all the bad things through his mind. The doctor walked over to Chris and Rachel and started speaking.

"No!" Rachel screamed and buried her head in Chris's shirt.

'No.' Scott screamed inside.

Chris's head looked at the doctor and started speaking the doctor nodded and walked back through the swinging doors. Scott walked up to Chris and Rachel. He saw the pain in both of their faces. Scott didn't want to know what happened but his heart needed to know.

Hope you all like this one. But let me know.


	11. Discoverys

Chris held Rachel tight and whispered something in her ear. The tears started to roll down her face. She then let go of him and ran away. Scott saw Virgil run after her, he then turned to look at Chris.

"Scott we need to talk." Chris said and took hold of Scott's shoulders.

"what's happened to her?" Scott asked.

"The surgery went well but…"

"But what?" Scott urged.

"I need you to understand something. When Kelly was younger her mother got ill and died and both Rachel and Kelly where upset by this. Rachel took it very hard losing not only her stepmother but her real mother. She stopped speaking and Kelly became her friend the one person in this world it seemed that she could talk to." Chris paused and then continued, "Kelly not only begin older but begin who she is took Rachel under her wing and became a mom to her. They did everything together. Kelly got sick a couple years back and Rachel couldn't take another person in her life to leave her so she left. It broke Kelly's heart now when this happened it's been the first time in years that they have seen each other." Chris stopped.

"I'm sorry sir but I don't see what that has to do with Kelly's condition." Scott said.

"Kelly is ok but she will need another heart transplant in years to come." Chris said and then looked at where Virgil held Rachel.

"Rachel loves Kelly with all her heart and I fear that she will do something that will hurt Kelly more." Chris said and then rubbed his neck.

"What do you mean sir?" Scott asked.

"When Kelly and Rachel always did everything together so when Kelly joined the FBI I knew some where out there Rachel was doing the same." Chris said and looked at Scott with pain in his eyes.

"Are you saying that if Kelly died Rachel would shut herself off from the rest of the world." Scott said and also looked at Virgil and Rachel.

"And soon it would kill her and she would never be the same. I don't want to lose her too Scott. Virgil and Rachel are such a cute couple I wish she would marry him." Chris said and went to sit down.

Chris sat and held his face with his hands. This was killing him, Scott thought and then he turned his thoughts back to Kelly.

'Baby please be ok.' His heart pleaded.


	12. Thankful

The doctor came out again and shook Chris's hand. Scott made sure that he stayed close to Chris after what happened he wanted needed to hear what the news was.

Rachel and Virgil made their way up to Chris and the doctor too. Doctor saw this and waited till everybody had come and then he looked at them all.

"I won't lie to you it was very difficult in there." The doctor paused, "But she is fine she just needs some rest." The doctor said and looked at all the thankful faces.

Chris pulled Dr. Thornton into a tight hug to thank him. Rachel cried with happy tears and then asked the one question that everybody had been dieing to ask, "Can we see her?"

"She isn't awake right now you do understand. But once we finish up you will be able to see her. I'll send a nurse when Kelly is ready." The doctor grinned and then said, "I'll talk to folks later." He turned and wrote on a clip board he was holding and was soon gone. A big sigh of relief went out as everybody thank the lord that Kelly was ok.

Chris smiled at Scott and then whispered into his ear, "Go get a ring."

Scott pat Chris on the shoulder and thanked him and ran off. Virgil walked over to Chris and asked, "Where is he going?"

"you will find out soon enough." Chris said and chuckled.

Virgil just raised an eyebrow and turned back to Rachel. Rachel looked at them and before they knew what was happening their lips were together and both were holding the other. Rachel pulled away and made to dash away but Virgil caught her elbow and pulled her in tight again. Rachel soon gave up the fight and pulled away again and looked up into Virgil's eyes she smiled and he chuckled and he then wrapped his arm around her waist.

Chris laughed inside and then turned around when a light touch came to his shoulder. A chubby little nurse smiled up at him.

"Are you Kelly's family?" She asked.

"Yes we are." Chris said the smile on the nurse became bigger.

"Dr. Thornton told me that Kelly is awake and you can come see her." The nurse said and then added sternly. "Only one at a time."

"Of course." Everyone agreed and then turned to follow her.

Virgil stopped and looked around. Rachel stopped with him.

"Virgil what's wrong?"

"Scott's not here." Virgil frowned.

"I have a feeling that whatever he is getting will change Kelly's life forever." Rachel said staring at Virgil. Still she had a dreamy look on her face.

Virgil looked back at her with a confused look on his face. The only response he got was a soft giggle.

"Virgil." Rachel said her gaze dropping again.

"What's wrong?" Virgil said alarms going off in his mind.

"I don't ever want to leave you again." Rachel then added , "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Don't be we will live happily ever after." Still Rachel's face hung.

"Rachel you'll come with me when we leave and we can live on the island awhile." Virgil said and nudged her.

"Now come on let's go see your sister."

"Right." Rachel said.

Virgil smiled inside he finally got Rachel back. And when the time was right he would make her his wife. He couldn't wait either.

Scott ran into the first jewelers he found and bought the first engagement ring he saw. He then raced back to the hospital. The same chubby nurse who had led the other three to Kelly's room lead Scott. Scott's cheeks where damp and he still couldn't believe he was going to do this. The smile however was plain on his face as he walked through that door and dropped to his knee in front of Kelly.


	13. Full Recovery

"Kelly I know we have only known each other for a couple days, but when you were gone I really missed you. You are my soul mate my one and only. Kelly will you marry me?" Scott asked.

Kelly laid on her bed shocked. The tears started to roll down her face she couldn't believe it. Her hand came down and grabbed Scott's hand. She then pulled him up to her. Scott followed what she was doing.

"Scott you do know how to make a girl smile. Yes I will marry you!" She said and kissed him. He then slipped the ring on her finger and she smiled at it.

Scott kissed Kelly and watched her as she played with the ring. He sat with her the rest of the night. Kelly slept in peace dreaming of her bright future with Scott.

1 month later

Kelly was up and about. She couldn't sit still in the plane anymore. It was killing her to have to sit again after being in the hospital for a month. She looked across the plane were Virgil and Rachel sat they both were sleeping. Kelly then turned her gaze to Scott who was also sleeping. A smile crossed her face, she kissed him on the forehead which made him stir.

"Kelly you should get your rest." Scott said slowly sitting up.

"I'm to excited to rest." Kelly said and then looked at him.

"Scott you look like hell go back to sleep I'll be fine." Kelly put a stern face on.

"Gordon keep an eye on her won't you." Scott yelled up to his younger brother.

"Sure thing big bro." Gordon yelled back he then added, "Hey Kelly want to come up here?"

"Yes!" Kelly shouted in excited and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"Kelly how you can't be tired I will never know." Scott said and then fell back to sleep.

Kelly grinned at him. Soon she would be a Tracy and she could bother him when ever. Kelly jumped up and made her way to where Gordon sat. She sat in the empty chair and looked out.

"How beautiful." A rosy color coming to her cheeks.

"It is isn't it." Gordon said turning to look at her.

"In all my years in the FBI I have never seen such a sight." Kelly gawked.

"Get used to it you'll see it everyday from now on." Gordon grinned.

"Amazing." Kelly said.

"I hope Rachel and Virgil get together." Kelly then said.

"They will if I know my brother." Gordon said but something told him that she was not happy with that answer.

"Talk to me." Gordon told her.

"Oh I couldn't do that." Kelly said.

"You're my soon to be sister in law." Gordon paused, "So go ahead."

"If she leaves and goes back to the FBI to work….." Kelly stopped herself. Kelly knew that if Rachel left then she would go after her.

"So." Gordon pushed.

"Well I better get back in shape if that happens." Kelly said and became very quiet.

"Virgil won't let that happen." Gordon said and gave her a reassuring smile.

15 minutes later

The group was finally landing on the island. Gordon helped Kelly out, Kelly was greeted with open arms as Jeff gave her a big hug and Congrats.

Scott rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared at Kelly.

"What?" Kelly asked looking about her.

"You still take my breath away." Scott said and grabbed her waist.

"Scott." Kelly said with her warning eyes.

"Not in front of your family remember." She giggled. Cause she knew it annoyed him when she said that.

"AGHHH." Scott moaned and then put his puppy eyes on.

"Don't you dare." Kelly said playfully.

"I do dare." Scott said and pulled her in for a kiss.

Chris and Jeff chuckled and then set off talking.

Alan and Tin-tin came down to meet and greet their new family. Alan had his arm over Tin-tin's shoulders and hers around his waist. Scott looked at the two.

"What happened?" He then asked.

"Oh nothing that you need to know about." Alan said.

"Alan!" Tin-tin said shooting him a warning glare.

"Not even married yet and she owns me." Alan said.

"you didn't." Scott said.

"He did." Tin-tin said.

"So how many couples are getting married anyways." Kelly said with a giggle.

Tin-tin pulled Kelly to her side and they both walked off laughing.

"What was that all about?" Alan said confused.

"That my dear baby brother was women." Scott then looked at him and said.

"So you finally popped the question."

"Yes I did."

"And she said yes?" Scott said grinning.

"Yes in fact she said quote well about time end quote." Alan said and stood tall.

"Well the only question I have left is when is it set for?"

"Tin-tin is handling that." Alan said and shook his head.

"I got into something really deep." Alan then said and looked at Scott.

"Tin-tin wants a long engagement she says maybe Christmas." Alan added.

"Well then you won't forget your anniversary." Scott laughed.

"Yeah I never thought about that." Alan said and then ran to find Tin-tin.

"Oh no." Scott moaned.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T FORGET!" Tin-tin's voice rang out.

Kelly's headed bobbed up and down as she came to find Scott.

"You wouldn't have said anything would you?" Kelly asked.

"Oh no not me." Scott said and then broke down laughing. Kelly followed his lead and they walked off together into the house. To start Kelly hoped on wedding plans.


	14. Trouble

"Scott Tracy." Kelly called.

"Yes honey." Scott called back.

"We need to talk." Kelly's voice wasn't full with it's love and caring tone.

"Kelly what's wrong?" Scott asked instantly worried.

"We need to move the wedding back." Kelly said and tried hard to keep the tears from pouring out of her.

"Why?" Scott asked.

"It will only be for another couple of months Scott." Kelly said.

Kelly walked out of the room with her suitcase. This caught Scott's gaze, he followed her looking very confused.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Scott I need to finish something up." Kelly said. Her suitcase sat on the floor now and everybody started to appear to see what was going on.

"Kelly what's happened?" Rachel said.

Kelly looked at her and Rachel disappeared but quickly reappeared with a duffle bag. Now it was Virgil's turn to look confused. Chris walked into the room and looked at the girls.

"When do we leave?" He asked.

"You are going no where." Scott cried out.

"We have to it's what we do….." Kelly broke off as her phone started to ring.

"Chris and Rachel are ready to sir. Anytime is fine." Kelly said and then slapped the phone shut.

"Kelly."

"Rachel." Virgil and Scott cried to their girls.

Rachel leaned forward to give Virgil a kiss. Kelly walked up to Scott and held his hand.

"Scott this is my job. It's very important that we don't fail." Kelly said and kissed his cheek.

"I'll miss you." She then called to him as a chopper was landing on the pad outside.

"How long will you be gone?" Scott called out.

"However long it takes." She looked at his face , "Don't be so worried dear I'll be ok." She added smiling at him.

Kelly however doubted that she would be coming back from this mission. But that was the risk she took and both Rachel and Chris knew it. Kelly hoped into the chopper last and it began to lift off. One last kiss was blew from all the loved ones and the helicopter was soon gone.

"Go ahead John!" Jeff said moments later.

Scott snapped out of his own pity and ran towards his father.

"What is it?" Scott asked.

"The hood." Jeff growled.

Without thinking Scott ran towards Thunderbird one's silo and so did the rest of the family to their thunderbirds.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff said as Brains got command and control ready. Jeff knew that he would brief his son's well they flew to where they were going. Scott's picture lit up and Jeff started. This time it would take all of the power and strength Scott and the boys had to stop the Hood.

Sorry for the short chapters guys. I have been trying really hard to get chapters out to you readers. Please review I love to hear what you think.


	15. Suprise

While in the helicopter Kelly and Rachel loaded guns. Kelly pulled her hair up into a pony tail and so did Rachel. Both wore black suits that hung tightly to their curves. Kelly then put a knife on her leg and tied it tightly there. Rachel looked up at Chris and then at Kelly.

"What are we going to do?" It was the same question Rachel asked on any mission. This one question would send everyone to talk about the mission at hand.

Kelly pulled a brown folder out and opened it.

"He goes by the Hood." Kelly started as Chris and Rachel flipped through the folder.

"Handsome fellow isn't he." Rachel said and then looked up at Chris. He smirked at her and then looked at Kelly.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"Simple we go in and kill him and then let the law enforcement handle clean up." Kelly said.

"So the break in method." Rachel said cocking her gun.

"Yes. All force don't hold anything back." Kelly said. The helicopter landed Kelly and Rachel jump out.

"Be careful!" Chris yelled.

"Just get their computers down!" Kelly yelled back to him and then the two were off.

"Rachel go to the left I'll go to the right." Kelly whispered as they crawled through a window.

"Ok meet you in the back." Rachel said running off.

Kelly jumped down onto the floor and looked around. She grabbed her gun and began walking down the hall to the right.

"Kelly can you hear me." Rachel whispers.

"Yes find anything?" Kelly says through the ear piece.

"No you?" Rachel calls back.

"No." Kelly says her voice holding the determination to bring down the last man on her last mission.

"Kelly to your right there should be an office holding all the surveillance videos." Chris says and types more on his computer.

"Gotcha." Kelly says and picks the lock.

The video screens are blank with empty rooms. One however catches Kelly's eyes. Three men are sneaking down a hall. Kelly zoom in on them and then runs out of the room.

"Rachel there are three guards coming your way move!" Kelly shouts.

"Ok." Rachel says.

She presses a button on her belt and a wire shoots out and stinks to the ceiling. Rachel hangs silently to the ceiling. The three men walk beneath her and she jumps down behind them.

"Freeze!" Rachel growls.

"Rachel what are you doing!" Both Kelly and Chris shout.

Rachel holds her gun tight and at chest level. The three figures spin around, the man closet to her hits the gun away from her and kicks her.

"Aghh!" Rachel yells.

"Rachel hold on I'm coming." Kelly yells and turns a corner.

Rachel pulls herself up and looks at the three of the men. When she looks at the man far from her, her stance tightens.

"Scott?" She asks.

"Rachel?" He stammers.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." Scott looks at her hard.

"Rachel honey go home this is dangerous." Virgil grabs her hand.

"No way I'm not going home." She says and then looks up as she hears a figure running.

Rachel quickly picks up the gun that lays on the floor. She holds it at chest level again as Virgil, Scott and Alan bring out their own guns.

"Rachel!" Kelly shouts.

"Kelly." Rachel says calmly.

Kelly stands stunned at seeing the man she loves with a gun pointed at her.

"Kelly." Scott says jogging over to her.

"Freeze!" Another voice comes and Scott stops short. That's when Kelly feels the cold metal of a gun barrel on the back of her neck.

"Everybody drop your weapons." The voice says behind her. Scott holds his gun tighter.

"Do it or the girl gets it!" The man shouts. Kelly's breath catches in her throat.

Rachel looks at Kelly. Kelly winks at her as they make eye contact. Rachel shakes her head and this catches Scott's eyes.

"Drop them!" Rachel calls to the rest. Everyone except Scott drops their weapons.

"Do it!" Rachel growls at him.

Scott looks at Kelly and she nods at him. His eyes beg Kelly to do nothing stupid. A smile comes onto her face. Her gun drops to the floor and the man behind her starts to laugh.

"Let's go." The man says and starts to turn.

As they turn Kelly falls to the floor.

"Get up!" The man shouts.

Kelly jumps up and turns towards him the knife piercing through his chest. The man stumbles backwards and falls to the ground.

Scott, Virgil and Alan looked shocked. Rachel grabs the Two guns laying on the floor and throws one to Kelly.

Rachel then jogs over to Kelly. Kelly starts talking to her. Kelly then makes her way over to the man laying on the floor and pulls the knife out and returns it to her leg.

Scott runs up to Kelly and kisses her for a long time. Till Kelly pulls away, "Scott no."

"Rachel let's go!" Kelly shouts and turns to walk away.

"No!" Scott growls and pulls her towards him.

Kelly gives him a bad look and pulls away and starts to walk down the hall.

"Kelly what do we do now?" Rachel asks.

"Focus on the mission." Kelly says and starts to run down the hall.

"Why are we running?" Rachel then asks.

"I found something." Kelly says and turns the corner.


	16. Don't leave me part 1

"Kelly wait!" Scott yells as he catches up to her.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"Why are you here?"

"We talked about this it's my job." Kelly said starting to get annoyed.

"Scott please go away." Kelly said.

"I won't…." Scott was cut out by a laugh and then a yelp.

Scott felt Kelly's hand slip from his. "Kelly?"

"Kelly!" He shouted as she hung in the air gasping for air.

"Hello boys." The hoods voice came.

"Hood." Scott growled.

"Scott is this how you treat such a big part of your family. Ha" The hood laughed.

"Put her down!" Scott yelled.

"Let me think about that how about _No._" The hood began to laugh harder.

"Scott…" Kelly gasped.

"Kelly!" Scott yelled again as she closed her eyes.

Aghh! Rachel ran at The hood. She was then hanging just like her sister in the air gasping for breath.

"Rachel!" Virgil screamed.

'Dam.' Scott swore under his breath.

"Scott let's make a deal." The hood began.

"What do you want?" The words pushed through Scott's teeth.

"Give me the girl and the necklace and you can have these two." The hood smirked.

Scott's eyes widened, 'he wants Tin-tin.' Virgil stopped screaming and looked at Scott.

"You can't have her!" Alan yelled.

"Sweet Alan in love with that slut. Hmmm and I thought you were going to be different." The hood said clicking his tongue.

"Bastard!" Alan growled clenching his fist.

"Scott you where always the leader the one that made the sensible decisions now what will it be. One little girl for your soon to be dead wife and his wife," The hood nodded towards Virgil, "or I can kill them and come get the girl with force your choice." The hood began to laugh again.

"Fine you can have the girl just let them go." Scott said.

"No." Alan stammered.

"No!" Alan then screamed.

"Good choice Scott I always liked you." The hood said smiling. He then dropped the two women and walk back into the darkness.

Scott and Virgil ran to Rachel and Kelly. Alan fell to his knees his own brother had the power to do something like this but Alan never thought Scott would do it. Alan now held his face in his hands trying to come up with a plan to stop the Hood.

"Kelly are you ok?" Scott asked as her eyes fluttered open.

Kelly started to rub her neck and take slow deep breaths. Scott was amazed that after almost being killed Kelly still was so calm. Virgil took Rachel into a tight hug and kissed her. It had scared him to death to think that he might never hold Rachel alive again.

"Virgil honey I'm ok." Rachel said through a deep kiss.

"Don't scare me like that again." Virgil said pulling away so he could look into her brown eyes.

"That's not the first time that's happened." Rachel said pulling herself to her feet.

"What?" Scott asked.

"We have been after the hood for three years now." Kelly said getting to her feet.

"He has done this to you before?" Scott still was confused. So was Virgil by the look he had put on his face.

"We will tell you about it when we go to get Tin-tin." Kelly said.

"Chris get the helicopter in back of the building we will be there in 5." Rachel said.

"Got it!" Chris said.

"Let's go!" Kelly said and then looked at Rachel.

"Rachel follow behind keep close to Alan. Everyone else follow me." Kelly ordered. Rachel nodded her head to let Kelly know that was a good plan.

Scott however didn't like his soon to be wife in front where she could get shot.

"Kelly you stay close behind me. Virgil go get Alan and keep him close to you. Rachel you stay in front of Virgil." Scott shouted and before anyone had anything to say about it Scott was off at a fast run. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.


	17. If we hold together

Scott jumped out of the helicopter and was followed by Rachel, Virgil, Alan, and Chris.

"Come on Kelly let's talk." Scott half pleaded with her.

He then put his hands up to help her get down. She jumped out and then grabbed her bag and took off towards the beach.

"Kelly!" Scott called.

"Scott go talk to her." Chris said and headed for the house.

Scott gave him a questioning look but took off after Kelly. When he reached the beach Kelly was in the water. Her pants rolled up to her knees and her jacket was thrown onto the beach. She wore just the white tank top that she had put on this morning before they rushed off.

"Kelly?" Scott asked.

"My brother used to love water." Kelly whispered.

"Kelly I'm very sorry about earlier." Scott continued.

"Alex was so fun to be around. He taught me how to swim." Kelly said and then laid back into the water. All she wanted right now was to float away.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother!" Scott called as he started to take his shirt off and roll his pants up.

"He was killed and I couldn't do anything." Kelly said back. Now she felt Scott's warm embrace all around her and she snuggled up into it.

"Kelly I'm so sorry I didn't know." Scott said holding her tighter.

"That's why I didn't tell you this morning." Kelly said.

"You don't have to worry about me." Scott said grinning.

Kelly pulled away and grabbed her shoulders. Scott made his way over to her and found she was shivering.

"Kelly what's wrong?" Scott said.

"When I was in the hospital you were always there and holding me. Today when I saw you at the Hoods layer a piece of me broke inside." Kelly paused.

"Kelly he will never hurt you again." Scott said grabbing her tight by the shoulders.

"Yes he can." Kelly said the tears now falling from her eyes.

"No he can't." Scott protested.

"He knows that you love me!" Kelly screamed at him and ran out of the water.

Scott stood in stunned silence. She was scared for him she wanted to protect him no matter what. Scott knew that what had happened today with the Hood would make Kelly feel so unsafe.

As Scott pulled himself up onto the beach Kelly was putting her jacket up. Scott started to put his shirt on.

"Scott I can't lose anyone else. After Alex's was killed I was dead inside. I can't do it again." Kelly looked at him in the eyes.

"Kelly your always safe with me." Scott said staring back up at her.

"Scott I can't do this I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I don't ever think I'll be ready." Kelly said her face wet from the tears and her eyes red from crying.

"What are you saying?" Scott said bracing for what he heard.

"If the hood comes after you and you get hurt I'll never forgive myself. Maybe we shouldn't get married." Kelly said and looked down at her feet.

Scott was up and holding her tight as she cried.

"Kelly I love you very much and there is nothing the Hood could do to me that wouldn't make me try harder to get to you. Nothing is going to happen to me your safe with me I'll protect you." Scott said starting to kiss her neck.

"Oh Scott I could never let anything happen to you!" Kelly cried.

"Nothing will happen I swear to you." Scott said into her hair.

"What if…" Kelly started.

"No what ifs just say that you will marry me." Scott said.

Kelly looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course I will." She stammered through the tears.

"Now stop this crying and let's go dance." Scott said smiling.

"Ok." Kelly said and they walked hand in hand back up to the house.

When they got up there they parted so Kelly could go get dressed in dry clothes. Scott grabbed some shorts and a button up shirt and changed in one of the bathrooms.

An hour later Scott was waiting out on the deck with a boom box and candles everywhere.

Kelly had put on a pale pink dress and came out and her eyes filled with tears. Scott shook his hand at her and hit play on the boom box. He then grabbed her they danced close.

"You look beautiful." Scott whispered as he nibbled at her ear.

"I love you so much." Kelly said.

"Ahh look at them isn't it cute." Came Alan's voice.

"Shut up that's so romantic." Tin-tin shushed.

Scott and Kelly pulled away from each other.

"Come dance with us." Kelly called. Tin-tin's mouth dropped.

"Oh no we couldn't do that." Tin-tin protested.

Her shocked face made Kelly giggle when Alan grabbed Tin-tin's hand and pulled her out on the deck.

"Alan you shouldn't have." Tin-tin said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Only for my one true love." Alan said and kissed her cheek.

They couples danced around for another song when Virgil pulled Rachel out onto the now beautiful dance floor.

"I love you a lot." Virgil said.

"Ditto." Rachel said and the other couples started laughing.

Penny and Jeff were passing by when they heard the laughing. And soon they too were dancing closely.

Gordon passed the door and stuck out his tongue. Nobody noticed and he stomped off. His serious girlfriend was finishing up with college. When Gordon saw the dancing couples he ran off to call his sweetheart.

They danced until the sunset and on into the moonlight. The last song that was heard playing was It's Your Love. By Tim McGraw.

Hope you love it!


	18. Gone

Everything was so beautiful. The soft pink rose petals laid on the sand which had white chairs on both sides. In them sat the Tracy's and Kelly's friends. She was so excited when she walked down the aisle with her father slowly. When she felt Scott's loving hands on hers she almost cried out in pleasure.

Scott eyes never left hers as they said their vows and then it happened it all went wrong.

"If there is anyone here tonight that feels that these two should not be wed speak now or for ever hold your peace." The mister had spoken.

"I object to this wedding!" A women spoke out.

Kelly looked at her and then back at Scott. Could it be true could it all be turning out like this.

"Sarah?" Scott whispered under his breath.

"Scott how could you do this?" The women now asked.

"Sarah you left me!" Scott growled.

"Oh so how many women did you say that you loved and would marry some day?" Sarah asked.

"No." Kelly said pulling her hands out of Scott's.

"Kelly no." Scott begged.

"How could you?" Kelly said now the tears rolling down her face.

"It was along time ago." Scott said grabbing her hands again.

"Oh so a year is a long time you bastard." Sarah said now in front of Scott.

"Sarah you left!" Scott yelled back.

"Scott is this true?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly she left…"

"Honey you have been lied to just like I was." Sarah said.

"Kelly believe me." Scott pleaded.

"I don't think I can." Kelly said running down the aisle.

"Kelly!" Scott shouted running after her.

"Stay away from her." Rachel said slapping Scott across the face.

Scott now sat propped by Virgil in the sand rubbing his very sore jaw.

"Scott I trusted you." Chris said and then looked at Jeff.

"Thanks for letting us stay but we will be leaving tonight." Chris said and before Jeff could respond Chris was running up to the house.

In Kelly's Room

"How could he do this to me." Kelly cried into Rachel's shoulder.

"I don't know it was horrible." Rachel tried to reassure.

"Let's go I can't stay here." Kelly then said starting to take the wedding gown off.

"I'm with you all the way." Rachel said leaving to go to her room and change.

When she returned Kelly was sitting at the desk writing a letter.

"Kelly let's go." Rachel said sipping up Kelly's bag.

"Ok I'll be out in a sec." Kelly said.

"Come on girls let's go." Chris called from beyond the door.

"Coming!" Rachel called and walked out of the door.

Kelly sat at the desk and looked down at the letter. The tears started to come down harder as she placed the engagement ring and wedding ring on the top of the letter.

She then looked at the room one last time knowing she would never see it again.

Her thoughts went back to last night when Scott had come in.

Flash Back

"Can I come in?" Scott had called.

"Yes." Kelly called back and soon she saw Scott's face pop around the door.

She had smiled and had felt that unmistakable feeling of love.

"What are you doing now?" Scott asked as he rapped his arms around her waist.

"Well I was writing a letter to some one very important but well I guess I'll stop." Kelly had giggled.

"Oh yeah let me see!" Scott had called trying to grab it from her.

Kelly had got up from the bed and started running around the room. This had lead them to both holding each other and kissing.

End Flash Back

"Kelly come on!" Rachel called one last time.

Kelly walked out of the room. As she walked to the plane now sitting on the platform her name was called and she turned around.

"Kelly don't do this." Scott called.

"What do you want me to do?" Kelly had called back.

"Sit down and talk to me." Scott came closer to her.

For a moment Kelly was tempted to grab him and pull him tight. But when he reached out his hand for her she just pulled away.

"Kelly!" Rachel called.

Kelly turned to look at her. This was all happening to fast her whole world had been taken and shook up. Everything that she had thought, No dreamed about and prayed for all the time was gone. There was one thing yet that Kelly needed to tell Scott.

"I'm going in for surgery on Monday. I won't be back." Kelly said this and the tears fell and she turned to Rachel and Chris.

"Kelly no." Scott shouted one more time as the plane took off.

Scott dropped to his knees and cried. Kelly was gone. She was out of his life forever.

Tell me what you think.


	19. Happily ever after

It was Sunday and Scott found himself sending emails making calls anything to try and get Kelly to talk to him. He now sat in her room looking around her when his eyes feel upon a letter that lay on her desk. He went over and saw that it had his name on it.

_Dear Scott_

_I love you with all my heart and I never want to forget all the good times we had. So I decide to write a journal to keep our memories in. This keeps me going through all the heart surgery and all the pain in my past. I can see your face now your wondering were the journal is. You'll find it under the bed in a small wooden box. All the letters are numbered so you can read them in order._

_From your loving wife_

_Kelly. _

Scott reread the letter over and over again. Thinking of all the things that he wished he could tell Kelly right now. Scott then went to their bed and found the box that Kelly had spoken of in her letter.

When he opened the box the sweet smell of her perfume greeted him and he smiled. On the first letter was the date that the two of them had met.

_Dear Scott_

_Today was so crazy I can't even start to tell you how I felt today. But now I sit in this hospital bed thinking of you. I know your father came in and told you to leave for a while. When you left I saw you leave the truth is that the tears where streaming down my face you remind me so much of David. That is another story and a very sad one maybe later I'll tell you. When you rescued me for some reason I thought I saw fear in your eyes. I was hanging there by a thread and you reeled me back in. To that I am for ever greatful. _

_Kelly._

Scott could remeber now all the feelings he had felt when he saw her. Fear was at the top of the list. His eyes now started to get misty but he willed himself to keep going. Kelly was still the one he loved and he would fight for her till he himself could no longer breath.

_Dear Scott_

_Today when we arrived at the island and I saw all the beautyI couldn't believe that this is where we would grow old together. I'm gazing at the diamond ring you slipped on my finger and the tears start to poor down my face. If only you knew what storms lay with in me you would turn your back on me and never look back. This is my dilema that I must battled on my own for no one was there when David fell to the floor infront of me. We have been together long enough that I feel it's time that I tell you about David. _

Scott looked up to see his father standing at the door.

"Scott we got a message from Rachel." Jeff spoke the words slowly.

"What is it is it Kelly?" Scott said dropping the letter on the bed and jogging to his father.

"Kelly collapsed today and was rushed to the hospital." Jeff said and istantly saw the fear in Scott's eyes.

"She said that Kelly wasn't doing to good and the surgens were going in today to perform heart surgery again." Jeff paused and looked at Scott.

"Scott I think you should go and be with her." Jeff laid his hand on Scott's shoulder.

"I'll have Virgil fly you out. Take your time no need to rush home." Jeff then said.

Scott ran to the bed and grabbed the box and then ran past his father to get Virgil. Soon the two where in the air flying to California to the hospital Scott knew all to well.

The flight was a silent one as the tension was high. Scott looked out the window waiting to see San Fransico's sky line coming into view. The box now sat on his lap tightly placed in his hands.

"Scott I'm really sorry about Kelly." Virgil finely said.

Scott however did not answer. To him everyone acted as though she had already died and they were preparing for the funeral. Virgil fought to keep the tears of happniess from running down his face he would be seeing Rachel again and he couldn't wait. He then mentally hit himself thinking that this was not under good cricmstances.

As they landed Scott had the door open and jumped out. Running straight into the hospital and asking for Kelly's room number.

As he made his way to her room Rachel walked the other way tears in her eyes.

"Scott oh Thank god your here." Rachel said pulling him into a tight hug.

"How is she?" Scott asked.

"She is just laying in there looking out the window." Rachel cried.

"I'll go talk to her." Scott said seeing Virgil coming Rachel ran to his open arms.

Scott entered the room which looked exactually the same from last time.

"Kelly." Scott said slowly not wanting to shock her.

"Scott you shouldn't have come." The whisper came.

"I couldn't not come." Scott said.

Kelly's head turned to him and a smile crossed her face.

"That's my girl." Scott said smiling himself.

"Read to me." Kelly said. Now reaching her hand out to him.

"Ok." Scott said and opened the letter that he had been reading.

"I got something better." Scott said taking her hand.

"And what would that be?" Kelly asked the fimilar playful spirit coming back into her face.

"You have to promise one thing first." Scott said.

"What would that be?" Kelly asked.

"You can come in!" Scott called.

Kelly looked over at the door and her father walked in and was followed by Rachel, Virgil, Jeff, John, Alan, Tin Tin, Gordon and a minster.

"Scott...but...how?" The words slipped through sobs.

"Forget how just be my wife." Scott said pulling out a ring and slipping it on her finger.

"Yes!" Kelly nearly jumped out of bed.

"I'm a mess though." Kelly then said trying to comb out her hair a little bit.

"Your beautiful to me." Scott said and nodded his head.

The misnter started the ceremony. Finally the time came for Kelly to say "I do." She looked at Scott then at her father who had a huge smile on his face then to all the other people that stood in the room.

She then turned back to Scott and said, "I do."

Scott smiled and the tears fell from Kelly's eyes. Later that evening when everyone had left the room Kelly looked at Scott.

"You really love me." She said now weaker.

"More then ever." Scott said still holding her hand.

Kelly looked at Scott then at the door which had been opened and a nurse stood there.

"Scott promise me something." Kelly said with a touch of urgency in her voice.

"What." Scott asked.

"Promise me that you'll wait for me and never leave me and that you'll read all those letters." Kelly said pulling him into a hug.

"I promise." Scott said worry written all over him.

"Exscuse me it's time to go Kelly." The nurse finally spoke.

Scott held Kelly's hand tighter.

"Kelly don't quit on me." He whispered in her ear as the doctors came in with another bed.

"Never." Kelly said as her eyes closed.


	20. Happy Trails

One year later Kelly was walking around with a toddler holding her hand. The little girl was amazed with the ocean water rushing in and out. Kelly thought it the perfect time to share with just her daughter something that they could share with each other. The sun started setting and it once again took Kelly's breath away.

"Come on Brooke let's go back inside." Kelly said picking the girl up.

As she made her way up the trail Scott came out on the balcony and waved to her. She picked up Brooke and made her way up to her.

"There are my two favorite women." Scott said scooping Brooke out of Kelly's arms.

"So anything happen when I was gone?" Kelly asked eager to get back to work.

"Not really the others went out on a rescue and won't be back for awhile." Scott said wrapping his arm around Kelly's waist.

"Your daughter loves the water." Kelly said now playing with Brookes small hands.

"Just like her father." Scott said kissing Brooke on the cheek.

"That's for sure." Kelly said smiling playfully.

"There's my pretty little pearl!" Jeff's voice exclaimed. Kelly couldn't help but let out a little laugh it was so funny to her to see some one like Jeff Tracy get excited about a baby.

"What?" Jeff questioned as Brooke was passed to him.

Brooke gave him a big smile and tired to grab the little bear he was holding in his hands.

"Oh nothing." Kelly said as Scott grabbed her by the waist so they could watch the beautiful site.

Both parents stood proud as all the uncles came out to cuddle with the little girl.

"Wow she is going to be a little heart breaker." Alan said as all the men fell head over heels in love for her.

"No boys till she's 40." Scott said frowning.

"Oh now if Dad would have had that rule with me I would never have found you."Kelly said grinning at him.

"Yeah well she's different." Scott said trying to get everyone on his side.

"How so?" Kelly asked.

"She's not her mother." Scott said.

"Well that's for sure." Alan said. He was given a smack on the back of the head.

"What!" He yelp in pain.

"She is a lot like her mother." Tin Tin said taking Brooke and cooing to her.

"Thank you very much." Kelly said in approvel.

Seeing everyone playing with her daughter made a perfect end to a perfect day. Kelly went to bed smiling being proud and very happy knowing that nothing could hurt her sweet baby.

Ok how did you like it guys?

I'm making a second story to follow it. More danger and teenage girls.


End file.
